icarlyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Usuário:Jupper
Conhecendo o iCarly. No começo de tudo, rsrs, usando esse termo (hahaha, virei deus pra fazer isso agora?) eu já tinha conhecido o iCarly tem um tempo, acho que no dia em que a série lançou na Nickelodeon Brasileira. Eu já tinha visto o programa, só que eu não sabia que era iCarly, só sabia que tinha uma garota branca, uma loirinha e um cara esquisito que parece um coqueiro (rs) e um nerd adoidadamente apaixonado pela garota branca, e não é devidamente correspondido. Eu fui lembrar da série só depois, e quando queria rir, me divertir ou algo assim, eu perguntei pros meus amigos se eles conheciam. Foi o meu caro amigo Carlos que falou : "Vê se é o iCarly, é maneirão." eu procurei no Google e tinha visto que era REALMENTE o iCarly, foi aí que eu comecei a assistir. Nas primeiras temporadas, o meu/minha personagem favorito(a) foi a Sam. Ela com seu jeito radical e ousado, não ter medo de nada me ajudou em muitas coisas da vida real, mas quando chegou a terceira - quarta temporada, que o personagem "'Gibby'" começou aparecer com frequência, eu comecei a assistir os episódios em que ele aparecia, e eu respectivamente, amava o jeito daquele personagem. Era muito bom sempre ver um episódio engraçado e divertido de iCarly e chegar alguém e dizer "'Gibbêêêêêh!" conclusão, eu sou um gibbfanático. Não só por isso, e também porque admiro os trabalhos de '''Noah Munck, que logo pesquisei os trabalhos dos atores do elenco de iCarly. Adorei os dubstep's (sim, são sensacionais, aconselho qualquer um que goste, ouvir.) e também o trabalho de Swindle/Nicky Deuce (adorei). Mas também, outra atriz PREFERIDA é a Miranda Cosgrove. Não, sério! Aquela garota tem talento profissional no sangue. Não julgo ela por ela ter abandonado o elenco, já que foi por um motivo muito sério, estudar, entrar numa faculdade e cursa-la, o que é muito importante na vida de uma pessoa. Adoro as músicas delas [Com um vício excesso por''' About You Now, Stay my Baby, Kissin U, Bam'.] e também a atuação que ela fez. (School of Rock - normal e Reunion.) '''Megan', Carly. Mas, eu acho que até saí do assunto, mas, foi a partir desses personagens que eu comecei a gostar de iCarly e conhece-lo muito melhor. '' Shipp's Bom, os shippings que eu comecei a fazer veio á tona muito tempo depois.. muito tempo mesmo. No começo da série, a única coisa que eu "shippava", era Creddie. É, porque estava claro que Freddie amava Carly e em um episódio (que eu tenho certeza que é o "iPrometo não dizer") que ela nocauteia ele e eles ficam em uma posição, bem.. você entendeu. No decorrer da série, a minha irmã via muito iCarly comigo, e geralmente não perdíamos nenhum episódio. A chegada do iKiss, foi tipo, a explosão da cabeça da minha irmã. Quando eles se beijaram, ela tipo, estourou, e ficou gritando por alguns minutos.. mas isso não tem importância, certo? Aí ela começou a ficar fanática por "Seddie". Só que teve uma época de lançamento de temporada, que acho que foi da quarta ou da quinta, que a minha irmã ficou meio "estranha", meio caótica.. seilá. Só sei que ela disse : "Repare como o Gibby age com o Freddie e vice-versa nos episódios." eu reparei, e achei muito normal. Aí ela me apresentou uma espécie de taxa mostrando todos os feitos de ambos todos os personagens, alegando que os mesmos se gostassem. Pra índice, eu usei os mesmos argumentos de pessoas que não sabem o que é um shipping. "Não, não tem como ter uma relação homossexual em uma série de entretenimento do infanto-juvenil." PORÉM, a minha irmã me deu um tapa e falou que eu pareço aquelas garotas de wiki otárias que não sabem o que é shipping e falam a desculpinha que é infantil, blá-blá-blá. Então eu saquei : Shipp não tem que ser REAL, Shipp é o ato de alguém fazer um par/casal seja de AMIZADE ou PAIXÃO por dois personagens diferentes, homens ou mulheres, não tem que ser real. Só que eu ACHO que a maioria dessa wiki não entende muito o que é, (e minha irmã realmente tinha razão :P) e ficam julgando até mesmo sem saber a relação do comentário que eu fiz. '' ''Então gente, a explicação é simples! Shipping's que eu faço : ''- Cred''die, Seddie, Falerie, Fibby Geddie, Cibby, Sibby, Gasha. '' ''Fanfics ''As minhas fanfic's são simples, porém eu amo fazê-las, e me considero um escritor. (Estou querendo lançar um livro futuramente em uma editora, mas isso já é futuramente mesmo.) faço fanfic's praticamente de todos os tipos, (bom, todos os tipos que fiz até agora.) mas eu faço de qualquer coisa. Ação, aventura, comédia, slash, crossover's e até mesmo GinDEons. E sim, o estilo das minhas fanfics são diferentes. Na maioria das vezes, eu uso um ELENCO pra fazer os personagens da fanfic, que fica muito mais fácil para eu descrever, mas em outras, como TLM (a que fiz) eu prefiro deixar sem elenco e descrever muito bem. E geralmente, uso o elenco de iCarly mesclado com ouros filmes, ou de Victorious. '' ''Dark Moon - Death Game : Noah Munck (o personagem principal) Miranda Cosgrove (como Natasha), Nathan Kress, (como Franklyn), Jake Abel (Como Jack/Jake) Nicolas Cage (Como Matador..) Ariana Grande (como Morte) Logan Lerman (como Darry) Daniel Radcliff (como Steven) Steven Strait (como Jonas), entre outros, já que são mais de.. 30 personagens, até mesmo no início do capítulo. '' The Legend Mahô - Categoria : Fantasiosa, Original, Ação, comédia, etc.. You never understand - Categoria : iCarly, Seddie.. (*u*) You're weird. You are smart. - Categoria : iCarly, Fibby. Unnatural. - Categoria : iCarly, Fibby. (da minha irmã) dTheFasters - Categoria : Original, ação, terror. Signos - Categoria : Original, mortes, terror, mistério. Loving you - Categoria : iCarly, Cibby. Pró-logo Gibbêêêh! - Categoria : iCarly, Fibby friendship. (estilo Sam & Cat, e sim, prólogo está escrito com o hífen separado o ó e o l.) Gibbêêêêêêh! ;) Minhas Páginas favoritas * Adicione links para suas páginas favoritas da wikia! * Pagina favorita #2 * Pagina favorita #3